Newborn infants are exceptionally prone to inflammation, infection and colonization of bacteria at the umbilicus as the residual, freshly cut umbilical cord offers an inviting site for bacterial invasion and frictional irritation by the overlying diaper. The rubbing movement of the conventional diaper on an umbilicus which is still raw, as the infant squirms, kicks and moves, often produces a sore place which causes the infant to be quite fretful. The umbilical area is noticeably reddish and inflamed. Also, the overlying diaper can serve as a carrier of bacteria to the unhealed, cut cord and bring about an infection.
Due to the aforementioned reasons, conventional diapers which are particularly adapted for newborns are often constructed with an opening that is located centrally along the width of the end edge of the front panel of the diaper. Said opening is commonly referred to as a U-notch, V-notch or non-linear notch. In the creation of said non-linear notch, a non-linear cutting device is used. More specifically, individual diapers are often made from a plurality of continuous web materials that are subsequently cut into discrete articles (i.e., diapers). During said conventional non-linear notch cuts, however, the diaper often has a significantly laterally extending resulting piece that may create a safety risk. What is needed is a diaper/cut design and process that provides a non-linear notch cut without the presence of a significantly laterally extending resulting piece.